Mia
by Serenitystone
Summary: Mia Burgolis doesn't want to train; she doesn't want to fight. What will happen when she is forced to fight for the fate of earth when it is attacked for the first time in over a hundred years?
1. Chapter One

This story takes place in the future of Dragonball Z. Some changes have been made to the original DBZ plot due to the fact that this story is part of a series of stories that have already been written. For starters, Gohan now has a sister named Ann, who is four years younger than him. She was born just after the incident with Radditz. I will not give you the specifics, because it would take at least five hundred pages to tell you, since it's a different two stories. Right now, I'm only going to tell you that the timeline is slightly (HA!!) different than the one you all know and love. I am going to tell you about Mia Burgolis. And now, without further ado, I give you the story of Mia.  
Chapter 1: The Darkness: Natalie Burgolis awoke to a pale grey mid-spring morning. Outside, birds chirruped happily. The aroma of bacon wafted through the open bedroom door and she decided food was now more appealing than even her warm, cozy bed. So, careful not to wake the man sleeping next to her, she got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Mia, is that bacon I smell?" she called from the stairs.  
"Yep!" answered a short, black haired girl from her station at the stove. "Sure is Mom!"  
"Great! I love bacon!! I do hope you've made enough, dear."  
"Well, there're pancakes too, Mom. I know how much to make. I have never not made enough since I took the job from you, Mom."  
"I don't know where you get your cooking skills, dear, because they certainly don't come from me. Nor do they come from your father, since he never took the time to learn with all of his writing. So what's the schedule today?"  
"Mom, the schedule never changes! I go to school, you train at home, I come home, and we both train until we get hungry! You know the drill!"  
"Yes, of course. I wish you'd skip one day of school so we could get one proper day of training before the weekend!"  
"MOM! You know I won't skip school. I already get in enough trouble as it is, without getting in trouble for that! I think you need to get Dad, breakfast is ready, and he's probably writing again." she said to change the subject.  
"Yes, I'll go get him."  
"I can't believe I'm the only responsible one in the family," Mia muttered to herself as her mother left. She was now in a foul mood and knew that it would affect school. "And all that because I can't become a Super Saiyan!!"  
An air horn went off upstairs, and there was a loud crash. It seemed her father had been writing.  
By the end of breakfast, there were leftovers, five plates of pancake stacks and forty strips of bacon, because Mia hadn't eaten much. She grabbed her backpack and left for school. Today was going to be a long day.  
****So, whatcha think?!! I know it's short, but I just started so give me a break. Let me know!!****   



	2. Chapter Two

Okay people, I know it's hard, but you gotta review, because I won't know what I'm doing wrong if you don't. I have a basic plot line already, but I'd appreciate some advice on some technical details here.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. I DO own most of the characters in this story. In fact, the only characters I don't own won't come in until later. DO NOT TAKE MY CHARACTERS OR ELSE!!!! Though I didn't include a disclaimer in the first chapter, I did mean to and, of course, I didn't own it then either.   
  
Now, on to the story...  
  
Chapter 2: School and Training:  
  
Mia fumed about things as she flew to school, wondering why her mother always ranted about her not being able to become a Super Saiyan. *It's not like I'll ever need it!* she thought, *There's nothing threatening Earth at all, and hasn't been for years and years! The last time something came to Earth was when my great-great grandfather was alive, and that was a century ago! More than that! There will probably never be another threat because everyone knows not to mess with earth since Goku's time. It's so stupid to train for something I'll never use, especially when it takes up all my time for other stuff! I have no friends because Mom makes me train all the time. I have no time for friends. I don't understand what makes Mom tick. It's like she thinks the only thing in life is training! It's so stupid! I hate it!! My life is the pits! It sucks!!* she thought as she touched down on the roof of the school building. She walked to the door and kicked it open and stumped angrily down the stairs to her locker. She ripped it open and seized her schoolbooks, stuffed them in her bag, and slammed the locker closed again. The crowds of people in the hall stopped whatever they were doing and stared at Mia as she stumped down the hall in fear and shock, wondering if she'd just grab someone randomly and do the same to them. She stopped in her tracks when she found everyone staring and felt her blood boil. She threw down her books and yelled, "WILL YOU ALL QUIT STARING AT ME?! YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!!"  
  
Immediately, everyone turned around in terror. Mia snatched her books from the floor and continued to storm down the hall to her classroom. Only when she slammed the door to the room did the people in the halls relax and continue what they were doing before shaking with relief.  
  
Mia took her seat in the class room and fumed as people filed in randomly. Math was her least favorite subject and she unfortunately had the detested class first thing in the day. Not to mention that, today of all days, she had a test...one she hadn't studied for because of training. And of course, it would count quite a lot towards her grade, one third, in fact.  
  
The teacher, Mrs. Kapal, handed out the tests, face down, gave the directions for the test, and told the class to begin. Mia turned her paper over and groaned, and, putting her anger in the back of her head to be thought about later, she tried to remember what she had listened to in class. That wasn't very much, because she tended to tune the lessons out and didn't usually do homework. She struggled to do the problems, knowing she would never get most of them right, until the end of class.  
  
She praised the bell when it rung for cutting off the torture of the test, and turned in her paper hastily, then dashed to the door and to her next class, thinking about the test and berating herself for not studying.  
  
She walked into her History class, and her worries about the test immediately dissipated. She sat down in her seat and looked dully at the teacher in the front of the class. She didn't hate this class. She just thought that the teacher was the most boring person in the world. He lectured for what seemed like hours in a low, monotone voice of times almost no one cared about. Many students went to sleep in his class, knowing that every word he said came from the book and his lesson format never changed. Mia was sometimes one of them, but not today. Today, she pulled out her journal of drawings and diary entries--a jumbled mess of papers stuffed into a three ring binder in absolutely no order at all--and began to vent her newly remembered feelings of anger, knowing that if she wrote it down, she'd either feel better for putting it into words, or angrier at her mother, and she didn't particularly care which. Soon she had written three pages in her large, messy scrawl about how she felt. And that was just the beginning of her rant. She began to diverge from her original anger to anger and frustration she had been hiding and building on for years, never having voiced them as she was now. By the end of class, she had six pages of violent feelings written out on the front and back of each page. She felt angrier and angrier, fuming down the hall to her next class.   
  
By lunch time, she was touchy and snapped at anyone who made her even slightly annoyed. She even mouthed off at a teacher who accidentally bumped into her as she passed. The teacher got angry and sent her to the Principal's office for disrespect. This caused her to yell at the teacher and kick her chair in frustration. The teacher gave her even more reasons to go to the Principal's and finally to take Mia's ear after even more violence and drag her there herself. Mia was not happy about this treatment and freed herself from her jailer's grip, saying she could make it there herself, she did not need help. The teacher escorted her to the Principal's office and sat her down in the waiting room.  
  
When the principal allowed her out of his office, she had been given a week's suspension and three day's detention after. She was sent home for the rest of the day.  
  
*Why does everyone give me such a damn hard time? I mean, it's not like I did anything that bad. I just kicked a stupid chair. What's everyone's problem?* she fumed as she flew home. *Well at least Mom'll be happy that we get more time to train. Humph. I wish she'd let up some. She pushes me so hard that I miss important things, like studying. Stupid test...*  
  
She got home and heard sounds of training from the Gravity Room located under the house. She also heard the *tapklacktaktak* of her father's typing. She sighed. She'd be an idiot to try to interrupt either of them right now. She sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out her homework. *I might as well do it now, so that I don't have to worry about it when Mom decides to make me train.* She sighed again and pulled out her History book. She put her head on her arms so that her face was mere inches from the book and started to read. 


	3. Chapter Two, Continued

The Following Is a Continuation of Chapter Two.  
  
Sometime later, a sound in the kitchen startled her into wakefulness. It seemed she had drifted off to sleep as she read. She turned around and saw her mother looking through one of the kitchen cabinets. "Mom? What are you looking for?" asked Mia, yawning.  
  
Her mother closed the cabinet quietly. "Oh, you're awake." she said shortly. She seemed a little unhappy about something. "I didn't wake you because I thought you might need a little rest after what happened today at school." Mia and Natalie looked at each other in silence. "The school called earlier and told me you were suspended from school for a week and also have three days of detention." Natalie continued after a moment of strained silence. She waited. "I want you to know that I am not in the least pleased with your behavior today, Mia, and I will not tolerate another incident like this again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Mia nodded meekly.   
  
"Good. Now, get your lazy self up and get into training gear. Just because I'm angry doesn't mean I'll let you slack off in your training. Hurry up now, I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Five minutes. If you're late, I'll make you run laps in 600 g.'s, got it!"  
  
"600 TIMES EARTH GRAVITY?!? Mom! You know I can't run laps in that!!" Mia cried.  
  
"That's why you'll do it. It's not that hard girl. And it'll help you achieve Super status, now get dressed, we'll be training hard today."  
  
Mia groaned, but did as she was told. She didn't want to have to try to run in 600 g.'s. She had trouble enough with 500.  
  
Training was just like normal. They warmed up with some stretches in 400 g.'s for a few minutes, then warmed up again in 500 g.'s with the same stretches, as well as a few practice punches and kicks and a few small ki blasts at each other, which were easily deflected on both parts. Then the real training began. They sparred with each other for a while, then did drills with drones programmed to attack them. The training session went like they always did...badly. Mia couldn't seem to keep her balance no matter what she did; she was always caught off guard with attacks, never have a chance to dodge when she ought to; and worst of all, she always seemed to fall flat on her face when she threw an attack.  
  
Natalie sighed...Mia would never get it. She had to face it, this girl had no talent whatsoever for fighting. She had some fighting spirit in her, but it was definitely not enough. She sighed. "I give up! I can't take it anymore!" she finally said at the end of the practice.  
  
Mia stared at her mother, dumbfounded.  
  
"I quit. You can't do anything right, Mia, you just have no inborn talent, no drive, none! You don't have a good stance, you have no balance! I've trained you for 14 years and you haven't gotten any better! I can't take it anymore! You try, dear, it's not that you don't, but trying's not enough! You have to yearn to be better, to love the challenge, to need the fight  ! You just don't have it. I guess the saiyan blood isn't strong enough in you. You just haven't got it and I can't stand it when you don't understand me and my passion! I think it's time for you to give this up. You just don't cut it, and you're holding me back. I'm sorry to be so blunt, dear, but I just can't hold it in anymore!"  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" asked Mia, sheepishly. She felt extremely insignificant at the moment after her mother's expression of her true feelings. She was also a little relieved that her mother was suggesting that she forget about all the training. She was afraid that her mother was only joking. "Are you serious, Mom?"  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately. Look, Dear, I know what I said was pretty harsh, but, yes, I think it's time for you to give this up. I won't force you to do this anymore, though you're welcome to come back anytime and continue to fall on your face when you dodge something. I won't stop you. ...Sorry, I didn't mean that. Do you agree with me, or did I just scar you for life...?"  
  
"Well, it does make me feel a little angry that you feel that way, but yes, I definitely agree with you. I'm sick and tired of falling all the time and waking up with bruises all over. Not to mention that I think the whole thing is pointless. It's not like we'll be attacked or anything. No one wants to mess with Earth anymore. I'll bet that there are very few planets and peoples who don't know about Earth's Special Forces."  
  
Natalie frowned at her daughter. "Don't get so cocky, Mia. We could still be attacked at any time. Just because it hasn't happened in a long time, doesn't mean that it won't. And, yes, many people know about us...how strong we used to be, how weak we are now. It's a perfect time to attack us now, because we wouldn't expect it and would be vulnerable since we are weaker and have our guard down. So don't give me that attitude."  
  
"Yes, Mother." said Mia. They left the GR and Mia went to make dinner.  
  
*So, whaddya think of this chapter? It's way longer than the last, so I hope it gives you a better sense of the characters. I know Mia is a bit over the top, but I promise she won't always be quite so ummm...impulsive? Well, she will be some impulsive, but not so much that she attacks a teacher like that. lol! I spent awhile on this. Much longer than last time, and so I think it's a little better. Well, as I said before, PLEASE, PLEASE, PUHLLLEEEEEEEEASE review. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter, uhh, Whatever, Forget Chapters!

Ok, I'm back after a nice long break. I'm so sorry I waited so long to update. I hope you readers were waiting for this to come out, though, it would make me feel so good to know you guys were really interested in this story. But if you weren't waiting for it, at least you're reading it now, and that really makes me feel good!! Anyway, I figured it was time to get back to work on this story, before I forgot it was here!! ANYWAY...Now that I've said all that, I will get on with the story. Sorry for the inconvenient intro there, it's a necessary evil. DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ, though, that would be nice, since I would probably have a lot more money than I do now, and I wouldn't need to be in school right now...I do, however, own my own characters in this story: Mia Burgolis, Natalie Burgolis, and Gary Burgolis, as well as any minor characters. I also co-own some other characters and there is one that may show up that you should know about: Ann (Son) Briefs. Ann is Gohan's younger sister and is married to Mirai Trunks. (Ann's story is very long and strange, and I will put it up soon.) Enjoy my fic!! (Gee, I ramble a lot!!)  
  
Chapter...Whatever(can't remember what chapter I'm on...I really don't use chapters.)  
  
Mia was relieved the next day when she realized she would not have to train at all. She had the entire day all to herself; no school, no training...life was good. She cooked breakfast and ate twice her normal amount, then she went up to her room to do what she had been wanting to do for a long time...clean her room. She had been meaning to get around to it for months now, but training had always gotten in the way of it. It was a pig sty. It took over an hour to get it finished to her satisfaction.  
After that, Mia picked up a book and put a CD on and sat down to read. She soon got bored of that and traded her book for a pencil and paper. She 'doodled' a few drawings that would have made any artist green with envy (she always said they were doodles, but they were usually good enough to frame and hang up). She got bored with that too, and went downstairs again and turned on the television. There was nothing on, and she was soon wishing for something fun to do that would occupy her for more than an hour or so. She decided to make lunch, even though it was only half past eleven o'clock.   
When she had finished eating, she decided that she would go see some of her friends. Since her only friends were her parent's friends, none of them was her age, and they were all too old for school. She went downstairs to the Gravity Room, and told her mother that she was headed to Capsule Corp.  
  
She flew to the old, slightly outdated house that served as Capsule Corp. headquarters, and home to an old pair of family friends, the Briefs. She liked the Briefs. The couple who lived there had been there for ages. Bulma had been the first to find Goku after his Grandpa had died, and Vegeta had been there since the Z-team had come back from Old Namek. They never got married ceremonially, but they had most definitely been a couple for long enough that it didn't matter one way or another. There was no way that they would ever have anyone else. They lived alone, unless you counted the many cats and dogs and stray animals that were there from when Bulma's parents were alive. Both Bulma and Vegeta were over 150 years old, but neither of them looked a day over forty-five. This was because they had asked the dragonballs for eternal youth to make sure that the earth had a strong line of defense until someone else who was strong enough came and took their place. That day had yet to come, and at this rate, those two would be alive forever.   
Mia had heard many stories of her great-great-great grandfather from them, and always loved to hear them again. Some of them seemed outrageous to her, like the way Vegeta had attacked Earth; the way they told it, Vegeta seemed to be really mean and cruel, but she couldn't see how that was possible...the man was too kindhearted, there was no way he could have been so mean.  
Mia landed at the doorstep of the Brief's house and knocked on the door. No one answered. She frowned and rang the doorbell. They were probably in their work rooms. She heard a *ding!* and then, "Hello, we're unable to answer the door right now. We're both busy. Can I ask who this is?" asked Bulma's voice from a little box by the door. *They must be in their workshops, fixing something.* she thought to herself.  
"Hey, Bulma, it's me, Mia. Can I come in?" Mia said to the box, and waited for an answer.  
"Hold on, dear. One of us will be right there to let you in." Bulma answered from her workroom. *I wonder why Mia's here, and not in school...* She called Vegeta on her speakers, "Geta, dear, can you go open the door? Are you too busy?"  
"Nah, I'll be just a sec..." he answered back. He had been in his workroom, fixing up a helicopter. He wiped smudges from his hands and answered the door. "Mia? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" asked Vegeta when he saw who was at the door. "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"  
"I was suspended. I'd rather not talk about it now, I had a very bad day yesterday. I was wondering if you guys had anything you wanted help with. I'm kinda bored and out of things to do."  
"Yeah, sure, come on in." Vegeta said, letting her in. "I'm sure that we can find something around this place we can give you to do. Bulma's fixing my Gravity machine again. Third time this week. She won't show me how to fix it, or I'd be the one doing it instead of her. I swear, she must fix it so that it breaks every once-in-awhile, so she doesn't get stuck with the boring chores like fixing up the copters and stuff. She's a plotter, that one. I got stuck with the helicopters again.... Would you like to help out? There are only four or five more to go, and if we can finish these pretty quickly, then we can do some more interesting stuff..." Vegeta said.  
"Sure. I'd love to help." Mia agreed, following Vegeta back to his workroom, "What's wrong with 'em this time? I hope it's not what I think it is..."  
"Unfortunately...it is that. The transmissions need some work. And the engines in a couple are shot, and on one, the battery cell needs to be replaced and updated."  
"Gee, that's a lot of work! Oh well. Let's get to it and get it over with." Mia said with enthusiasm.  
  
They entered the workroom and Vegeta gave her two encapsulated copters to work on. Then, he went to the speakers and called Bulma up. "Onna," he said, calling her by his version of a pet name, "Mia's going to help me out with the copters here. We should be done in a couple of hours, and I expect that we will want a break then. You will be joining us, right." he said. This was not a question; he knew that Bulma would want to talk with Mia and would not pass up a chance for a break. "We'll call when we're done."  
"Yes, Geta, I'll be coming." Bulma said simply.  
Vegeta grunted and went to work on the copter he had been working on when Mia knocked. Mia started on hers. The time seemed to fly by as they worked in near silence. Neither one talked much to the other, but they liked it that way. They had been working for just over a couple hours, when they finally finished the work. (Superhuman speed and strength come in handy when working on projects such as these.) Vegeta called 'the Onna' and they made their way into the living room.   
  
Bulma met them there and the three of them began to talk about what had been happening in there lives lately. Vegeta frowned when she told them about her release from training and what her mother had said.  
"Why would she stop your training, girl? Is she crazy? What if something attacks us and you're the only one left? She needs to train you! You are just as talented as any other one of us!" he said fervently. It wasn't right, a Saiyan not fighting or learning to fight, even a part-Saiyan needed to fight! It just wasn't right!  
"Well, I didn't want to do it anyway. Fighting just isn't for me. I hate training. It's so boring. And it isn't very useful in the normal, day to day world. All she ever thinks about is the 'what-if', fantastical, not-probable world of an attack on earth! It's not likely to happen." Mia said stubbornly.  
"'NOT PROBABLE'??? Are you kidding?!" said Vegeta in exasperation, "It isn't just a possibility that we will be attacked, it's most definitely a PROBABILITY since we are so defenseless. There are very few people in this time who could stand up to a powerful attacker. Me, your mother, you could have been if you were still training, and you'd stand a chance against a slightly strong attacker, more that most, Krillin could stand about as much as you right now, as old as he is, as could Number 18, and if we could FIND them, MY offspring! That's not that many! We need you all! Anyone with any sense of strategy, or any sense for that matter, would attack now while our defenses are weak--"  
"I KNOW!!!" Mia yelled, cutting Vegeta's rant short (she didn't want to listen to him when he got into a rant full-swing). "I know; my mom went through the whole thing with me! Gee Whiz! You'd think you two were the same person, the way you rant! Anyway, she said that she was fed up with my constant non-progress. She said that I didn't have the drive and that my saiyan part wasn't strong enough to counteract the part of me that doesn't want to learn to fight. I'd have to agree with her."  
  
Vegeta sulked; he crossed his arms and frowned, but refrained from saying anything more. Bulma decided to change the subject. "So, how did the copters turn out? Did you two get them all fixed up alright?"  
Mia smiled and told her about the copter that had needed a new battery cell update and how the updated cell wouldn't fit at first and how she had fixed it. The conversation remained pleasant as the afternoon came to an end and evening rolled around. Mia decided that it was time to head home and start dinner. She asked the Briefs if she could come back the next day and the next to help out around their workshops. They happily agreed and she bade them goodnight and flew home.  
  
The next two days went by and when Saturday came, Mia was ready to relax. She went to another friend of her family's who had been there as long as the Briefs had. He lived on an island with his wife and a strange assortment of talking animals. Krillin, who had been Goku's best friend since their childhood; 18, the former android with whom Krillin fell in love during the time that she and her comrades were attacking Earth; Puar, who was a floating, shape shifting cat that had been good friends with Yamcha; and Oolong, a shape shifting pig who was the biggest coward of the entire group; and finally, Turtle, who had been Master Roshi's friend and companion on the tiny island while the great Turtle Hermit had been alive. All of them were extremely old, as none of them had wished for youth like the Briefs, but all of them knew how to relax. They were the gods of recreation! Mia showed up at Kame house and knocked on the door. Krillin answered and showed her inside. His wife was cleaning the small house, leaving not a single speck of dust or dirt anywhere. Her favorite saying was, "Who can relax in a pigsty? No one wants to party in a dump!" She came up with it herself, and said it as often as she could to remind the others to keep the place clean.   
"Hey, guys!:" Mia greeted.  
"Hi, Mia, what brings you here?"  
"The need for relaxation!!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. "Thought I'd come up here and take a break."  
"Well, you've come to the right place! You can definitely relax here!"  
The day was spent swimming and watching television and pigging out on ice cream and pizza. They talked about goings on and caught up on each other's lives. There was laughter and games and endless fun, and no one said anything about Mia's end to training. All too soon, the day ended and Mia went back home, feeling happier than she had in weeks.  
  
Little did she know that the bliss would not last very long. Far away, in a dark corner of the northern part of the galaxy, on a black and purple planet, a demon lord was plotting. He was a very powerful lord, and wanted a new planet to rule over, this one was no longer worth his time as it was almost completely dead. He had looked far and long, long and far, and finally found a planet that was worthy of his attention. It posed a challenge that he could not pass up, for it was home to the last of the Saiyan race. The last full-blooded Saiyan, as well as several part-Saiyans, would be a good challenge. They of course wouldn't be close to a threat for him, he was too powerful, but they would be fun to toy with. He just needed to make sure that they didn't have two fuse together. That would be too much trouble. No, he needed to fight them alone to make sure that didn't happen. He needed a plan to separate them while he fought them. And once they were out of his hair, he would have free reign over their world. So he plotted and planned and pored over his ideas until he came up with a suitable blueprint for his world conquest. He would take out the strongest fighter first, working his way down to the weakest. The first victim would be the one called Vegeta, the former Prince of Saiyans from a long-dead planet. Yes, Vegeta would most definitely be first. He would then go after the Prince's offspring, they were the next strongest, however much they tried to hide it, he could tell that they were. He would then go after the one called Natalie and her offspring, Mia. With them out of the way, he could control the entire population of Earth, that blue-green orb with swirly white clouds, that disgustingly beautiful planet. He would turn it into a graveyard planet, and turn the clean-looking bright colors into dirty browns and grays; turn its perfect surface dark and evil like his home. Evil, maniacal laughter rang forth from the ugly, evil palace, and he began to make the necessary preparations for his impending journey to Earth.  
  
Vegeta was distracted from his work; something was not quite right somewhere. He didn't know where the feeling came from, or why he felt it, but it felt like an impending doom was near. He shook the feeling and continued working, pondering this feeling of his, wondering if it was just paranoia or if the feeling had something to it. He was thinking about his feeling so much, that his hand slipped as he was turning a bolt and he fell forward into the copter he was working on face first. "YEEAAOW!" he yelled, clamping his hand over his smarting nose. "$#!@!! Stupid wrench!" he swore, chucking said tool to the floor in frustration. He stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He stumped downstairs and threw himself into a chair in the living room. He grumbled to himself as he thought about what that feeling could have been. He couldn't think of anything specific that it could be, so he stopped thinking about it. His stomach gave a loud grumble, signaling that it was time to eat (he hadn't eaten since early in the afternoon). He got up and called Bulma on the call-box, and said grumpily, "Onna, I'm hungry. Quit working on that thing and make me dinner!"  
  
***Okay, peoples! I hope you enjoyed that! Please review so that I can fix it up some. I know that Veggie is very out of character. He's supposed to be. He has changed so much in the century or so that has passed since he was the prideful, a**hole guy he was when Goku was around...The guy we all know (and in my case, love!) isn't there anymore. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that the dragonballs aren't supposed to be there for real in the real series, but when I first started planning this story years ago, I didn't know that, because I hadn't found so much info on DBGT. I haven't even seen GT yet, so I was working with the info I had. Since I wanted to have Bulma and Geta in my story, I decided to have them use the dragonballs to have everlasting youth until the Z team was reinforced. I know it's kind of lame, but, hey, it works. You'll like the next parts of the story. Things get very... interesting... and very complicated... Hope to hear from you! Thanks for reading!*** 


	5. And The Plot Thickens

On Vile Planet:  
  
But, Sire! We are building as fast as we can! Please! Give us just a little more--URGHHHH! plead the blue fishy being from the floor before a throne shrouded in darkness. Two glaring red eyes bore down on the dust-covered, ill-clothed, pitiable creature as it begged for the sake of its people. A hand, shrouded in shadow, snaked out and grabbed the creature by its throat and squeezed until its black, bead like eyes bulged from their sockets like a frightened gerbil's. The sight of this amused the owner of the hand and a melodious tenor laugh floated down from the throne and the glaring eye squinted in satisfaction at the tortured thing as it turned purple.  
  
Suddenly, the laughter stopped and the glare returned in spades as the hand dumped the creature back on the floor. A deceptively sweet-sounding voice said, I don't care what it takes, humble servant, I want that ship ready to leave by tomorrow at sundown. I will not be happy if you fail me. Now go from my sight and tell my other humble servants what I request.  
  
The pitiful creature scrambled backwards out of the room on its hands and knees, then ran from the terrible palace. The melodious laughter rang out again, following the fishy creature as it fled.  
  
On Earth:  
  
What? Are you serious? You actually think that feeling really meant something? asked Vegeta doubtfully.  
  
Well if you were distracted by it like that, then it's very probable. Of course, I may just be overreacting a little, but I _do_ think that Goku could sense that sort of thing. I mean, how else could he have always shown up just when we needed him? Maybe your senses have gotten better. Bulma replied calmly.  
  
Yes, Goku _did _always show up when he was most needed... Vegeta mused, or when he was least wanted, depending on your point of view. I guess it's possible he had some sort of danger radar' or something. Should we put everyone on alert? I don't want to alert them unless it's really necessary.  
  
That would be a smart move. You could probably convince Natalie to let you use her g-room while I'm fixing yours. And if nothing happens in about a week, then we can probably safely say that your feeling meant nothing.  
  
Yeah, you're right. Vegeta said, wolfing down a bowl of noodles that lay forgotten in his hand. How long has it been since I've trained? How many years? he wondered aloud, resting the half-empty bowl on the edge of the table, forgetting it once again.  
  
At least twenty since you've done any real training. And you stopped trying to get stronger soon after Goku died, and that's been almost a century.  
  
I'm going to be rusty. Great. I'll probably be aching for a week after this...wonderful.  
  
Well, then; you better go ask Nat for her g-room, Geta, and get training a.s.a.p. Go on, I'll call her and tell her you're coming.  
  
They both stood up and began to clear the table. Once the dishes were safely stacked on the counter, Vegeta decided to play a little before he left. His arms snaked around Bulma's waist from behind and pulled her into a tight hug. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She grinned and giggled, her face flushed pink. She twisted in his arms and turned her head up and kissed Vegeta back, then shooed him out the door. He smirked and did as he was told, floating slowly upward. Bulma called after him in mock seriousness, telling him to be back by 8:30, or else.... Then she grinned and waved him off.  
  
Back on Vile Planet:  
  
It was the deadline for the ship that the evil king had requested and the natives were still scurrying around, trying to finish building the thing. The tyrant stormed from the doors of the black castle and demanded loudly, Why have you not finished?! It was to be ready NOW!! His voice wasn't the melodic tenor it had been in the throne room; it had become harsh and growling. Insolent fools! How dare you betray me, the conqueror of worlds, the all-powerful Bubbles?! You will pay dearly for this treachery! He leapt into the crowd and grabbed two unwitting slaves, crushing their necks. He laughed and dropped them to the ground, jumping back into the crowd of screaming fish-people. He exterminated almost 2/3's of what remained of the population and then looked around him. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!! THIS SHIP WILL BE READY BY NOON! He turned, his cape billowing out behind him, and glided back inside.  
  
The few remaining slaves worked throughout the night and into the morning. The ship, though not good looking, was ready for takeoff by midmorning. Bubbles herded the people into a small holding cell, barely large enough to accomodate the survivors, and locked them in. The Dark Lord Bubbles got on after his had been secured and set in a course for earth on the computer of the tiny ship. If there had been windows on the ship, the view below would have sickened any sane person. Bodies were scattered around an ugly black palace. Smoke rose from deserted, crumbling walls of once-impressive and majestic buildings once stood. Bubbles' flag weakly limped in small gusts of wind. As the craft rose, one would have been able to tell that the ground around the once-beautiful city was scorched from energy attacks. What plants there had been were now dead and burnt, the few trees that still stood were blackened with very short and few branches. As it rose still higher, everything began to be shrouded in dark clouds of dust and smoke and ashes. The demon king Bubbles smiled to himself and the thought of making the earth look like this worthless dirtball and laid back and dreamed of his evil plans.  
  
Authoress Note: You know, I spent ages trying to find a sinister sounding name for my demon king...I ended up just writing down the first word that came to mind in place of his name so that I could continue writing my story. Then, as I wrote, the temporary name began to grow on me and I finally decided to not change it to a sinister name as I originally planned. I mean, how funny is it that his name is _Bubbles_ of all things!! Now, I know that Bubbles is the name of North Kai's pet monkey, and that will be addressed later in the story, so don't worry about that.   
  
Anyway, for awhile, this story is going to seem as if it should be named for Vegeta, because he'll be in the spotlight for awhile. But don't worry, there'll be plenty of Mia in the coming chapters! 


	6. The Plot Thickens Even More!

I hope you enjoyed that last installment. I'm sorry it took so long for me to type it up and everything. Please, _please, **please**_**** leave me reviews. Criticize me, encourage me, something; ANYTHING!!!!! *clears throat* Anyway, on with the story. I do not own DBZ or any of its original characters, though the other characters belong to me. Enjoy!  
  
On Earth:   
  
...so is it alright if I use your gravity room for awhile, just in case? asked Vegeta after his explanation of the events that had taken place in his workroom and what he and Bulma had decided about it.  
  
Yeah, sure. You're always welcome to use it if yours is broken. I need to do some real training as well, after all that time I spent holding back for Mia. I wish she had more of a talent for it. Or maybe it was just me; maybe I'm not a good teacher. Natalie mused.  
  
Of course you're a good teacher, Girl! I taught you! Vegeta joked.  
  
Well that explains it! Natalie joked back. But I'm being serious; what if it was my fault she didn't learn.  
  
It's not your fault, Nat. You know that. We should look into having her train with me sometime.  
  
Yeah, but not just yet. She seems to be happy without fighting, though. Maybe we should just let her be.  
  
We can discuss this later. Let's get to work; I have a time-limit tonight.  
  
On Vile Ship:  
  
The Dark Lord Bubbles was getting impatient. It would be a week still before his ship reached Earth, but he wanted to be there _NOW_. Even at his ship's fastest, it was too slow. *Baka slaves! Filthy, unworthy, spiteful, loathsome creatures! They did this on purpose! They will DIE!! He swept out of the room and into the holding cell to dispel his frustration.  
  
On Earth:  
  
After a satisfyingly grueling week of training, Vegeta was flying home from Natalie's in the predawn dimness. Nothing bad had happened and he began to think that his was bogus. No wars--interstellar or otherwise--no surprise attacks from alien invaders with sinister plots to take over the world, or attempts to blow up the world, and definitely no demon kings. It was beginning to look like he had panicked for no reason and he was a little ashamed, but he was making progress in his training again since he started trying again. He had forgotten how good it felt to test his powers to the limit. Still, he was nowhere near to his old maximum power, and he was starting to get frustrated because he could not surpass even SSJ2. He couldn't understand why he couldn't get to SSJ3 after having been able to for so long. He decided that it was just that he was out of shape.  
  
*Hmph. Just like Gohan was after the Cell Games. What would my father say? Like I care. Of course, it could be because I'm getting old. Heh. Yeah, sure, let's make excuses, why don't we. You're not getting old, stupid, the Dragon Balls have taken care of that. You have the body of a thirty year old combined with all the strength you are capable of. You just got lazy in the time when you didn't have to fight.*  
  
Meanwhile, half an hour away in space, Bubbles watched the dot on the screen that was labeled EARTH' as it came closer to the center of the screen. It's almost time! he said with an insane edge to his voice, then laughed maniacally. Five of the fish-creatures were left after his fits of frustration. They huddled in a corner, shivering, waiting helplessly for their captor's next fit. Bubbles was too concentrated on his plots to do anything of the sort.   
  
Not long after, in a deserted field in the middle of nowhere near West City, a dull, multicolored hull descended in a cloud of dust. Shaped like a tentacle-less jellyfish, the craft was an odd thing to look at. Patches of different metals overlapped, making it look as if it had been repaired several times with any metal that was close at hand. It was beat up and scratched from whatever the metal had been used for before, but there was not a single speck of dirt on it. With a whoosh' and a whirr', the door of the craft began to lower. But only halfway down, there was a CRUPABANTKAtcha...pfffffffft...' as the door jammed. Curses from many different and unrecognizable languages could be heard streaming from the inside of the craft before, KABANG!', the door flew off its hinges.  
  
Lord Bubbles climbed angrily out of the ship into the dark, chilly, late spring morning. He turned and kicked the hull and growled, Piece of junk. before looking around him at his surroundings. He sighed at the sheer lack of...well...anything worthy of attention. He muttered,Could be worse, I suppose...I don't know _how, _but things can always be worse.... Well, better get to work.  
  
Vegeta was tired. He was very tired. He'd been working all day, training as hard as he could to see how much he could improve. In fact, he was almost too tired to notice that there was a strange power level in one of West City's suburbs. But once he did notice, he perked up as if he'd had a liquid saiyan-ton of caffeine. (AN: Bulma created a new set of measurements. Saiyan-measurements are sort of like taking regular measurements and boosting them to fit a saiyan. So a saiyan-ton is like maybe a hundred real tons. I'm not exactly sure what the relation is human to saiyan, so I can't tell exactly how much a saiyan-ton really would be.) He checked and rechecked to see if he was sensing it correctly and when he was sure that something odd was going on, he booked it towards the suburbs.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. Headquarters, Bulma was watching the news. A story came on about an attack on Bourbon County. ...There's a monster attacking Bourbon County! the reporter yelled into the mic. Scenes of energy blasts from the sky above demolishing buildings, roads, and cars and killing screaming people were shown as the reporter fumblingly tried to explain what was happening amidst the chaos.   
  
Suddenly, the camera jerked upward as the reporter shouted, Look! That gut is flying! And he's stopped the attack! Huh? Where are they going? Oh well, THE CITY IS SAVED!! Y- Bulma turned off the television. Her face was pale and drawn. Geta! Please come back in one piece. Please be careful! she whispered into the darkness around her, oblivious to the movement in the shadows behind her.  
  
Yay! Cliffie! Hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a review!


	7. Evil Chapter!

Hi I'm back. I guess you knew that since you're reading this. Anyway, three chapters within a week...wow, how cool is that! Anyway, I sort of wanted to leave you hanging for awhile on that cliffie, but it really wasn't that much of a cliffie so I decided to just go ahead with the story. So here I go. I don't own DBZ or its characters...etc. etc....you get the idea.  
  
Vegeta looked behind him to make sure the alien was still following him. It was. He looked around him for a good battleground. He saw a vaguely familiar spot. It was where he first fought Goku. He didn't think it was a very good idea to battle here, after all, it is bad luck to fight twice on a battlefield you've lost on before, so he kept looking. The alien had other ideas, however. He halted and said, This is far enough. We will not go any farther.  
  
Sighing, Vegeta turned back and landed on the cliffside. *Maybe I'll have better luck this time.* He took a defensive stance and watched his opponent's eyes. They glinted as his own had once, with evil delight, thirst for power, and most importantly, pride. If he had been in another situation, Vegeta might have reflected upon his past; instead, he turned his attention to studying his adversary.  
  
Vegeta's trademark smirk crept slowly onto his face. He felt his blood become like fire, burning through his veins. He began to remember his instinctive lust for battle and Saiyan pride that the years had buried in a dark corner of his mind. His energy returned to him at the anticipation of battle.  
  
He waited and watched the person opposite him...and waited, and waited. Finally he couldn't stand to wait anymore. Fine, if you won't start this, then I will! he yelled as he charged.  
  
His opponent smirked and charged as well. They met in a flurry of fists and kicks and fought to a stand off. Vegeta groaned with effort as the other barely showed a slight strain. When Vegeta noticed his opponent's apparent strength, his eyes widened and he asked, Who the hell are you?!  
  
Insane laughter followed, I am the great conqueror of worlds, and your doom, Vegeta. You will join me or die. If you join me, you will have all the power you could want...but I don't mind killing you instead!  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. How many times have I heard that line. Heck, I practically invented it. Let's think...NO. What you offer is nothing but another form of slavery. Besides, why give up when I can win? And I meant, What is your name?', Baka!  
  
Well, in that case, I am the end of the line for you, gnat. You wish to know my name, the name of your end? I am the great and mighty Lord Bubbles!  
  
Vegeta broke off and fell back as he began to laugh. Bubbles!? Seriously? Oh, how funny! He laughed for awhile as Bubbles's anger boiled. He threw himself at Vegeta, wrapping his hands around the saiyan's neck. Vegeta was surprised, but he reflexively grabbed Bubbles's wrists. Bubbles rammed him into the nearest cliffside as Vegeta struggled to breathe. Though dizzy from lack of air, Vegeta managed to turn SSJ2 and pulled Bubbles off, throwing him into the rock face a few yards away. He gasped and spluttered for air as he shook the dizziness from his head, scolding himself for letting his guard down in a fight.  
  
Okay, you're really starting to make me angry. said Vegeta as evenly as he could manage as Bubbles picked himself up from the rubble and dusted himself off with a smirk plastered onto his face.  
  
Good, I'm glad. That just makes it even more fun, as well as making it easier. he said, charging at Vegeta with a fresh surge of attacks.  
  
Shows what you know about Saiyans. I don't think you realize, _Lord Bubbles_, that Saiyans tend to get stronger when we're angry. Vegeta mocked as he quickly gained the upper hand.  
  
Bubbles was not in the least worried about how fast Vegeta's power grew or that he was losing horribly; in fact, he was smirking as they broke away again. They were both out of breath, but Bubbles began to laugh.  
  
I don't know if _you_ realize, _Prince_ Vegeta, that I am not fighting with all of my power. I'm just toying with you!  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and his smirk melted into a frown. You're bluffing. Granted you're holding back. That much I can tell. However, you are exaggerating to catch me off guard. I'm not fooled by your lies, Bubbles.   
  
Would you like a little proof of my truthfulness, dear Prince? Bubbles cooed, sorely reminding Vegeta of Frieza.  
  
Would you stop calling me that! I'm not a prince! Vegeta growled. And yes, show me this power you are hiding from me. But hurry up so that I can finish you off and get home. You're cutting into my free time.  
  
You want to see your wife again, don't you, Prince? Well, even if you do somehow finish me off,' as you say, you won't ever see her again!  
  
Mortified by what his words could mean, Vegeta blanched and turned his attention to Capsule Corp. The five surviving fish-men had been sent to C.C. and were at that very moment trying to subdue Bulma. She was putting up a good fight, though. Just then, Natalie and Mia appeared from nowhere at the battlefield.  
  
Vegeta didn't notice their arrival until Natalie called out to him, Everything under control?   
  
He barely acknowledged her, his blood was boiling so. Is this your power? Lies? Blackmail? Rubbish. You filthy, cheating bastard!  
  
Yes, it's a lovely power, isn't it? But wait, there's more to see. Look now to your friends over there, my dear Prince. Suddenly, around Mia and Natalie golden energy spread in a sphere. You've probably seen something of this sort at some point. See, if I do this... he said and snapped his fingers. Natalie and Mia were instantly screaming in pain as their cages sent simulated lightning bolts through their bodies sucking their energy. ...and it's instant torture! He snapped his fingers again and the torture stopped.  
  
Vegeta had seen some pretty low things in his life, he had _done_ many low things in his life, but this was going too far. He couldn't let his friends or his wife get hurt, but what could he do that wouldn't endanger them? Seeing Vegeta's internal struggle, Bubbles snapped his fingers again, a grin plastered on his face. The screams of his friends cut to his heart like a knife. He couldn't stand it any more! He dropped his stance and said quietly, What is it you want?  
  
I want your life, Prince. Your life for the lives of your loved ones. This is a one-time offer though. Take it or leave it.  
  
My death will buy their freedom? he asked cautiously.  
  
NO!! Don't do it! He's lying, Geta! yelled Mia as she sobbed in pain.  
  
Vegeta pretended he didn't hear her, but could not keep the single tear from coursing down his cheek.  
  
Yes. I will let your friends leave if you let me kill you...slowly... an insane grin lit up his face as he snapped his fingers again.  
  
Then I'll give it freely.  
  
NO! **NO**!! cried Mia. Natalie pulled Mia into a hug as Vegeta powered down to his natural state. Tears streamed down his face as he trudged forward to his fate.  
  
Mia and Natalie were helpless at the moment, but they vowed to get revenge. Not too long after, the ward around mother and daughter vanished and they heard terrible laughter over the ridge.  
  
Mia cried again as she realized what this meant. Geta...he's, he's really gone... she whispered.  
  
Don't worry, Mia, everything will be fine. Let's go before Bubbles changes his mind and decides to cheat. Mia nodded and the two of them disappeared from the battlefield, appearing on the C.C. front lawn. Natalie leaned down and said, Now, we need to be strong for Bulma, so try not to cry so much, okay?  
  
Mia nodded and hugged her shoulders for comfort. She knew he was only in Otherworld, probably arguing a bit with King Yamma about his and Bulma's wishes for perpetual youth. She still felt miserable. It was, after all, her fault he was dead. She just _had_ to be trapped in that stupid bubble.   
  
So, how'd you like it? Let me know. Yeah, I know Vegeta was really stupid there, but I really had to kill him. If you knew me well, you'd know I hated to do that. I love Vegeta so much, so killing him off wasn't easy. But just wait till you see what I do to him next... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! The next chapter's all about Vegeta!


	8. Chapter 8:Vegeta's Chapter

YAY! New Chapter!! ^^ This chapter is called : The Almost Completely Irrelevant Chapter About Vegeta! If you couldn't guess, it's all about Vegeta...you'd know that if you read the last chapter, of course, seeing as I said so at the end of the last chapter. Lots of familiar faces in this chapter, as well as some not-so-familiar ones. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT?! HELL?! Why am I going to Hell? What did I do to get stuck in Hell? yelled Vegeta.  
  
It's not for long. You'll be able to come back here in a year or so. If you aren't wished back before then. Yemma replied, completely avoiding the question.  
  
But _WHY?_ What reason is there for me to be down there?  
  
Because you wished for more years to live, which makes things harder for me. I have enough work to do without yearly youth wish paperwork to fill out. So in return for my extra work, you have to spend a certain amount of time in Hell. And you're doing your wife's time too, since I figured you didn't want her to be there if it was at all possible she didn't have to.  
  
Vegeta grumbled, but reluctantly agreed to his punishment. *Great...just what I need, more enemies...* he thought as two guards led him to the edge of Snake Way holding a piece of paper with his sentence on it that was to be given to the red ogre (do they have names? I can't remember...). He turned to the guard on his left and said, I can do the rest myself. and he jumped off the edge of the road into the fluffy yellow clouds. He landed softly on the ground next to the gushing red fountain. The ogres were lining up cloud-like souls to take them on a nature hike. Vegeta walked over to them and handed his note to the red ogre, crossing his arms to wait.  
  
The red ogre scanned the note and then showed it to the blue ogre. Well, Mr. Vegeta, it looks like you'll be here for awhile. Unfortunately, Yemma specified that you were to go to the lower level of Hell. That's where we usually keep the nastier villians who come mostly from Earth.  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow twitched as he thought, *Damn you, Yemma!*  
  
He was led into the building to a trapdoor and down seven long flights of stairs to the lowest level of Hell. It was dark and rocky and altogether unpleasant.  
  
You can wander freely down here, but you can't come back up these stairs without an escort. explained the red ogre.  
  
Yeah. Welcome to Hell, Mr. Vegeta! Enjoy your stay! said the blue ogre sarcastically. The two ogres laughed and went back upstairs.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. He decided to look around a bit. Not that he cared. He was just bored. So he started walking. It was amazingly quiet in there. He had expected jeering and such from the point he entered the room. But there was nobody around. Not a soul.  
  
As he went on, he began to hear voices coming from a muffled corridor. Curious, he decided that he could withstand any jeering to find out what was in that room. So he set off in the direction of the voices. Soon he came to a corner and started to go around it. Unfortunately, someone else was coming from the other way at the same time and they crashed into each other. Vegeta was knocked backwards onto the floor and the one whom he'd run into was knocked into the opposite wall. Holding his smarting nose, Vegeta looked at who he'd collided with. It was Frieza. *Perfect. Thank you, oh so very much, Yemma!* he thought very sarcastically as he got up.  
  
Well, well, well...what have we here? Oh, boys! We have a new guest. Come out and say hello to the Prince of Monkeys! Frieza mocked.  
  
Vegeta turned and started to walk away and almost ran into another old enemy...Cell. Vegeta sighed and said, Well isn't this just my lucky day...Are you here to mock me as well? Or are you Frieza's pet grasshopper?  
  
Cell ignored this comment and said, Well, I never thought I'd see _you_ down here; at least, not since Buu. After all, you're practically a saint now. So why are you here?  
  
Does it really matter why he's here, said a new voice. Vegeta didn't have to turn around to know whose it was, he knew it in an instant. Or can we just give him a good beating?  
  
At this, Vegeta smirked, then burst into laughter, Oh, Dodoria, when did you become a jester? You? Give me a beating? Oh, that's rich!!! He turned to see the sour look on the pink, fat, spikey face of Dodoria and found that he was surrounded by old enemies. The Ginyu Force (minus Captain Frog-Ginyu, who was somehow still alive) Zarbon, and the wizard Babidi crowded around him, among others.  
  
Don't be foolish, Dodoria, of course it's important to know why he's here. I'm curious myself as to how a goody-two-shoes like that traitor got put here. Do explain, Vegeta. Frieza said.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. Why should I? It's really none of your damn business why I'm here, I just am. Now, if you don't mind, I'll get back to my walk. He started to leave but Frieza moved to block his way.  
  
Please move, Frieza, or I'll have to move you myself. Vegeta said as evenly as he could manage.  
  
Ooh! Please' he says! Please move'! they laughed.  
  
That was your warning. If you don't move now, I will have to hit you, so just move so I don't have to get violent.   
  
This made them laugh even harder. Ooh, how scary! I'm not moving until you say why you're here.  
  
Suddenly, a new voice cut through the laughter. What's going on here?   
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in recognition of the voice when he heard the familiar voice. He turned around and saw a very familiar face. He gasped and said one word,   
  
Bejita's brows shot up as he recognized who it must be. Vegeta? Is that my son? He looked to Frieza questioningly.  
  
Yes, sadly, he is. Unfortunately, it seems he's forgotten his Saiyan heritage. He's been living like a human for more than a century. He's even lost his tail.  
  
Vegeta glowered and backhanded Frieza into the wall. You know just how to ruin a good moment, don't you? said Vegeta menacingly.  
  
Bejita favored his son with a calculating look before saying, I believe we have things to discuss. Back to what you were doing before, you lackwits!! Bejita put an arm around his son's shoulders and steered him towards the other end of the underground pit. You should have come this way, boy. You would have found a warmer welcome. We Saiyans basically run things down here in place of the ogres, since they don't usually come down here. We keep things pretty much under control. He opened a door, which turned out to be sound-proofed, since the second Bejita opened it, Vegeta had to clap his hands over his ears to block out the deafening noise. Bejita smirked and called,You get used to it! as Vegeta looked into the room. It was a bar. Red light shone in the room full of laughing, hyper, card-playing Saiyans. A couple of fights were going on as Bejita led Vegeta into the room.  
  
Hey, Boys! Bejita yelled over the noise. The bar went silent and the fighters stopped their fights mid-punch as he continued. Your Prince is finally here!  
  
There was an enormous roar from the crowd of rowdy Saiyans. Vegeta had to hold his ears again and grumbled. The noise died down as everyone resumed their previous activities.  
  
Did you have to do that? Vegeta asked.  
  
Of course I did. Let's go get a drink.  
  
They made their way to the bar and sat down. The bartender scuttled over immediately and asked for their orders.  
  
Bejita demanded a pint of the strongest ale they had and looked at Vegeta for his order. The same, if you please. he said politely. Bulma had ingrained manners into his head with threats and the frying pan and now he used them without a second thought.  
  
Bejita cocked an eyebrow at his son and shook his head. So, son, tell me about your life. What did I miss?   
  
A lot, Father; you missed a lot. Basically, I've been living on Earth since Frieza's defeat. I met a woman and we married--the earth equivilent of mating--and we had a son and a daughter. But I think you'd be more interested in the fact that Goku and I discovered four levels of Super Saiyan. Well, _technically_, Goku was the one who discovered them...I followed close behind, though. Do you want to know everything that happened?  
  
Four levels? Four?! Impossible!...but yes, tell me everything. Bejita said as the bartender came back with drinks. Bejita glared at the bartender and said, What took you so long?  
  
N-n-nothing, Sire! I-I just... stuttered the bartender.  
  
Vegeta glared at his father and said to the bartender, Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. Go help your other customers.  
  
The bartender scrambled away, glad to be released from the beating that would normally gave gappened.  
  
Bejita glared at Vegeta and said, What was that for?  
  
Are you really that desperate for a punching bag? I thought you wanted to hear my story.  
  
Bejita sighed and said, Your time on Earth turned you soft. There was a time when you would have beat up that bartender before I could say a word. But go ahead, tell your story.  
  
Vegeta ignored the comment and started telling his story starting from his mission to Earth to find Kakarrot. He was interupted at the part about Namek, when he first saw Goku as a Super Saiyan.  
  
Heh. So it wasn't the Prince to reach Super Saiyan first, but the son of a lowly third-class, eh. said a shadowy figure in the corner seat next to them. So it came true, did it?  
  
Vegeta stared curiously at the Saiyan. he said as he recognized the hair. *Goku?*  
  
My son did kill Frieza, then.  
  
Vegeta scolded himself for his delusion...this wasn't his long-time friend and rival. How did you know that Goku beat Frieza?  
  
A few days before Frieza blew up Vegeta-sei, I was given the ability to see the future in visions. People usually think I'm crazy when I tell them so. I saw Kakkarot facing off against Frieza. Why do you call him Goku?  
  
It's the name he preferred to be called. But he didn't kill Frieza. He let him go as Planet Namek blew up...just listen to the rest of my story. So you must be Bardock. The one who faced Frieza alone in defence of our planet... you'd think that'd get you a place in heaven. Or at least a chance to prove your worth...I'll have to talk to Yemma about that...  
  
Yes. I'm Bardock. But please, finish your story, I want to hear more about my son.  
  
Vegeta continued his story without any more interruptions.  
  
So you let your feelings get the better of you, eh?... My son is a fool! Bejita lamented, referring to Vegeta's last fight.  
  
Vegeta was blushing. He had become very interested in his empty mug when he began telling his father that he wasn't training much anymore.  
  
So you're just going to give up? Let him have you planet? Just so you could stop him hurting your friends that one time, who, I might add, could have been brought back if need be. That was downright idiotic, boy.  
  
What do you mean by that, exactly?  
  
I mean that he'll attack them again when they decide to get their revenge. I mean, come on, they _are_ part Saiyans, they won't stand by and let that go. They'll want revenge.  
  
Vegeta said intelligently banging his head against the bar.


	9. Vegeta's in Hell?

Meanwhile, in Heaven, Goku was checking up on Earth. It was something he liked to do every once in awhile to make sure everything was running smoothly. He looked for familiar ki signatures like usual, only today he couldn't find Vegeta anywhere. Suddenly, he felt six new kis on the planet that definitely didn't belong there.

That isn't good. I'd better find out what's happening. "Hey, King Kai! I think we've got a problem on Earth!" he called, running into the house.

"What's wrong, Goku?" asked King Kai

"Well, there are six new kis and Vegeta's is missing."

"Are you sure? Let me have a look." He paused for a moment, antennae flicking in all directions as he looked for Vegeta. "Hmm. Now this can't be right. My senses tell me that he's in Hell…lower level Hell, in fact. That's very odd."

"Um, can I talk to Bulma? She'll know what's going on."

"Of course. Go right ahead." said King Kai, turning around so that Goku could put a hand on his back.

"Bulma? Can you hear me?"

"Goku? Is that you? Yes, I can hear you! Now, let me talk to Vegeta, I need to yell at him for being an idiot!" she screamed, nearly in hysterics.

"What? B-but, he's not here! What's going on down there?!"

"He's WHAT?" yelled Bulma, causing Goku to flinch. "How can he not be there? He's had quite enough time to get to the end of Snake Way! Where is he!?"

"Heh, um, I didn't even know he was dead. Tell me what's going on!"

"The usual….Some evil jerk is trying to take over the world! And he's succeeding so far! He attacked me and Nat and Mia to get Vegeta to surrender…and that stupid git actually _did!_ Now tell me where my idiot husband is! Don't make me come up there Goku!"

"Ah, no! I'll tell you where we think he is! Just calm down! And you might want to sit down for this. Seriously…"

"I _am _sitting. Just tell me!"

"Erm…He's in Hell."

"WHAT?!!?" Bulma screeched, knocking over her chair as she jumped up and started ranting and threatening Yemma.

Goku finally shut her up and said, " But we aren't sure. I'm getting ready to check with King Yemma to see if it's true. You should go and collect the dragon balls to wish him back…when did you last use them?"

"Not for awhile, at least a year."

"Good. Go get the dragon balls and wish him back, okay? I'll check with Yemma to see where Vegeta is, alright?" Bulma agreed Goku broke the connection with her. "She never changes!" He transmitted himself to King Yemma's desk and asked where he could find Vegeta.

"Vegeta is in Hell at the moment. He'll be out in a year." Yemma replied nonchalantly.

"What? But why? He hasn't done anything in years to make him deserve Hell! Why is he there?"

"He most certainly has! He has been piling my desk with extra paperwork for years! Do you know how much paperwork wishing for youth gives me? It's outrageous! I still have the past twenty years' worth of it to fill out and file! Besides, he isn't exactly a saint, you know."

"Gah! Do you know just what you're doing?! Have you seen what's happening on Earth? They need him!"

"Earth will be fine. They have other people that can take care of it. And besides, he can still be wished back. Don't worry so much."

Goku sighed and asked, "Well, can I see him? I'm sure he'll want to explain what happened."

Yemma rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, alright. But only for a short time. He _is_ being punished." He scribbled something down of a piece of paper and handed it to Goku. "Give this to the Red Ogre."

"Thanks!" Goku said, and he left as quick as his instant transmission could take him.

Goku arrived in the upper level of Hell and went searching for the red ogre. He found it inside the building doing paperwork. "Hi! I've got a note here from King Yemma." Goku said, handing it to the ogre. It read the note and glared.

"Follow me, sir. The lower levels are right this way." He led Goku to the trapdoor and said, "Just call for Marvin when you want to come back up. Oh, and be careful. This is where we keep the most dangerous villains."

"Don't worry, I've got it under control. Thanks!" said Goku as he ran down the stairs.

He searched for Vegeta's ki signature, found it, and transmitted to where he was. He appeared behind Vegeta as the former prince said, "Whaddya mean, 'I can't get drunk'?!"

"Um, Vegeta?" Goku said, bringing attention to himself.

Vegeta stopped his rant and swiveled around. "No way….There is no way in hell! Goku! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hi,Vegeta!" Goku said cheerfully. "I just wanted to let you know that Bulma's collecting the dragon balls. You'll be out of here soon."

"…That's my son?" asked Bardock, mortified beyond words. "I wish I could get drunk!" he said to himself.

"I also wanted to know exactly what was going on down on Earth. Bulma told me some of it, but she wasn't there and she was a bit upset." he said, pulling up a chair, acting like he hadn't heard Bardock.

"Before I start talking, so you won't interrupt when you notice them, I'd like you to meet my father, King Bejita, King of all Saiyans. Also, next to him is your father, Bardock. You two, this is Goku."

At the sound of his name, Bardock tipped back his full pint of beer and guzzled the whole thing, trying desperately to get drunk. It wasn't working.

Goku, not noticing, said very cheerfully, "Hi!"

Vegeta sweatdropped as Goku held out his hand to shake hands with them. "Goku, I don't think they'll shake your hand."

"Oh. Okay!" he answered just as cheerfully.

"Okay, that's it!" said Bardock, slamming his glass onto the counter. "No self-respecting Saiyan would ever act so wussy! I'm going to beat that infernal cheerfulness out of him!" He swung his fist at Goku with enough force behind it to K.O. any normal saiyan. Goku was not a normal saiyan. He let the punch hit him square in the jaw.

"Hmm. Not bad." he said, massaging his jaw. "I'd say you're getting close to ascending to Super Saiyan. That actually hurt." Goku stood as all heads turned toward the action.

Radditz looked as well, trying to remember where he had heard that voice before. He caught sight of a flash of orange, but couldn't see anything else…he didn't need to. "Kakarot?" he muttered, pushing through the crowd until he could see his father trying to hit Goku. Goku was dodging every punch. Finally, Bardock was too tired to do anymore. "Alright, I give!" he panted.

"Father," Radditz said huffily walking up next to Goku, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"He's just leaving." Vegeta said. "OUTSIDE, BAKA, or I won't tell you anything!"

Goku shrugged and left the bar, Vegeta following.

"Will you tell me now?"

"No, nothing until we get to the stairs."

They got to the stairs to find the gang of villians standing around them. Vegeta swore under his breath in every language he knew, which was quite a few. "Goku, you'll have to ask someone else, Nat or Mia. I won't say anything in front of them. Just go back."

"What, you won't say that you're down here because you gave Yemma so much extra paperwork? Hm?" Goku said evilly. "Hey Marvin! Now would be a good time to let me back up!" He said, seeing Vegeta's face get red. He hadn't seen Vegeta this mad since he found out about Old Kai's reward for training Gohan when Buu attacked; at least, not at him.

"GOKU!" he barked, and would have said more when Marvin, the blue ogre, yelled down from the top of the last staircase.

"We decided not to let you back up." He laughed.

Vegeta smirked. "Looks like you're stuck here for awhile. Good. I'm going to _kill_ you."

Suddenly, Goku wasn't feeling so cheerful anymore. He gulped. Then he remembered Instant Transmission. He put two fingers to his forehead and tried to leave. Nothing happened. Oh, shit! "EEP!"

He ran down the passageway followed by a homicidal Vegeta.


End file.
